


Metodi di consolazione

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2019 [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Baku GP, M/M, POV Lew, POV Seb, special guest charles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Seb e Lew si ritrovano a consolare ognuno a modo proprio Charles dopo l'incidente in qualifiche e alla fine quel che conta è il risultato, visto che come sempre nel mezzo fanno di tutto!





	Metodi di consolazione

**Author's Note:**

> la fic si ambienta nel GP di Baku ed è divisa nel pov di Seb sul sabato e nel pov di Lew sulla domenica. So bene che molte cose sono la mia interpretazione e visione, ma le fic servono a questo. Poi magari nella realtà Seb non pensa poi molto a Charles e ad aiutarlo, però si vede che hanno legato bene e quando ho visto l’incidente che ha avuto nelle qualifiche e la sua terribile reazione ho voluto usarla in qualche modo. E poi ho anche pensato che come Seb ha Charles e paranoie connesse, Lew ha Val che sta vincendo tanto e che non ha mai visto come un probabile erede anche se quest’anno fa un sacco bene e mi è parso di vederlo un po’ nervoso, Lewis, dopo il suo secondo posto. Per fortuna è arrivato Seb a restituirgli la gioia. Ormai nemmeno loro due si sprecano a negare quanto sono legati, le gioie che ci danno sono sempre tante. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

METODI DI CONSOLAZIONE

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ce01a07b3f84857d14285933ebb24728/tumblr_pqod3oMHwx1symqdho3_500.gif) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/89d21a94845c221475fe64a586239364/tumblr_pqod3oMHwx1symqdho4_500.gif) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/fc37ea8154483f0732ac03638b9ea3c9/tumblr_pqn13oVaU21rmdmxco2_1280.jpg) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/0275c3a1ae70e032662d6976dd39fae3/tumblr_pqn13oVaU21rmdmxco4_540.jpg) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1d77d1e15deb4126b4e9d8e45ce6f06e/tumblr_pqothxEgsu1rmdmxco2_1280.jpg) [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/d95ba559b2e8237219bfbd5bcc913e59/tumblr_pqothxEgsu1rmdmxco5_540.jpg)

/Seb/

  
Non l’ho visto subito, per cui non sapevo la gravità. Quando ho visto la macchina e saputo che lui aveva finito le qualifiche e che non avrebbe potuto fare le Q3, ho capito che era preoccupante, non tanto per la cosa in sé visto che è capitato a tutti, ma per il modo in cui lui poteva prenderla. Ed infatti non mi sbagliavo.   
Mattia mi comunica alla radio le informazioni dicendomi comunque di rimanere concentrato sulle mie qualifiche e di non pensare a Charles che sta bene.  
Ovviamente non può stare bene perché ho imparato un po’ a conoscerlo, ma in un istante subentra il Sebastian pilota che esclude fidanzati, figli ed emozioni.  
Non sono molto bravo in questo, ma Lewis dice che sono più bravo di lui. Per me lui in questo è formidabile, perché in ogni caso sembra che corra senza emozioni ed io so che invece è super emotivo, per cui quello che fa in macchina in ogni circostanza è fantastico.  
Ma non posso fargli tanti complimenti.   
Insomma, escludo Charles e vado avanti cercando di dare il mio meglio. Non sono riuscito a beccare il ragazzino nella pausa, ovviamente avendo sospeso le Q2 per sistemare la strada abbiamo avuto tempo, avrei voluto assicurarmi che stesse bene ma Mattia mi ha detto che ci pensavano gli altri e di rimanere concentrato su di me.   
Un po’ ci ho pensato, la macchina era davvero messa male quindi non credo stia emotivamente bene. Quando sei così giovane, stai facendo bene ma sbagli e va tutto a puttane e te la prendi moltissimo. Però devo andare avanti per la mia strada.  
A volte subentra l’esperienza, in certi circuiti non puoi correre come fai sempre, devi avere accortezze, devi essere più prudente anche se questo significa non tirare fuori un tempo da urlo dalla macchina. Perché in certi circuiti devi arrivare intero al traguardo, è quella la vittoria.  
Baku è uno di quei circuiti.  
Fai meno per fare di più, ma sono cose che ti vengono con l’esperienza.   
Baku si porta con sé certi ricordi su cui non voglio fossilizzarmi ed ora ho in testa l’incidente di Charles, non saranno facili le Q3, ma farò del mio meglio.  
Lewis dice che non ho ancora corso al mio meglio, è vero che forse la macchina e le strategie non sono sempre il top, ma io non ho mai dato il mio meglio, il mio massimo. Il massimo di un campione mondiale.   
Le sue parole risuonano nella mia mente.  
Forse non sono più quel campione, forse non ricordo nemmeno come si vince un mondiale.   
Con Charles vicino che fa tanto bene mi chiedo sinceramente se ormai quel mondiale in rossa io davvero non lo vincerò mai. Dentro di me sono scisso fra questi sentimenti ambivalenti.  
La voglia di vincerlo e la paura di non farcela.  
E poi c’è il sentimento positivo che scaturisce naturalmente per Charles, perché è un ragazzino in gamba che viene spontaneo aiutare, e la voglia di batterlo e stargli davanti.   
È molto difficile a volte. Con Kimi era facile, con Charles è molto difficile. So che questo ragazzino vincerà un giorno, è solo che voglio vincere una volta io. Però d’altro canto è a posto, è in gamba, è pure tenero ed ha sicuramente questo carattere che non lo facilita. Si starà auto incolpando di questo disastro, non so nemmeno se è davvero colpa sua. Ho chiesto di vedere la dinamica dell’incidente ma Mattia non ha voluto che la vedessi, vuole che mi concentri per conto mio così mentre aspetto che sistemino la pista e si parta con le Q3 mi privo di qualunque distrazione, Charles, filmati e soprattutto Lewis.  
Stargli lontano non è facile perché lui ha il potere di calmarmi e mi sento nervoso e so che non devo, ma non c’è una bacchetta magica. Non è che lui mi dice ‘non hai ancora corso al tuo meglio’ e allora succede. Credo che non corro al mio meglio da un sacco di mesi.   
Sospiro e mi isolo nella mia stanza privata, mi siedo e cerco di fare un po’ di lavoro di concentrazione.   
  
Quando scendo in pista per le Q3 non so se sto meglio e se corro al mio meglio, ma ci provo.   
Sapendo il punto in cui Charles si è schiantato è inevitabile andare un po’ frenati in quel punto, forse sono frenato in generale e non faccio il tempo che mi serviva per la Pole, ma finisco terzo, davanti a me ci sono i soliti Val e Lew.   
Comunque sia le cose sono andate così, sicuramente potevo fare meglio, ci ho comunque provato ma non ci sono interruttori da spegnere che mi facciano dimenticare certe cose. Non ci riesco, non sono abbastanza robotico.   
Striscia dentro di me l’idea di accettare che forse il mondiale in rossa non è una cosa per me, ma non per questo smetterò di provarci in tutti i modi. Dando il mio meglio nonostante tutte le situazioni che mi riempiono e mi frenano e mi distraggono.   
Ci proverò finchè ci saranno GP da correre, questo è quanto.   
Con questi sentimenti contrastanti nel cuore scendo dall’auto vicino a sti due stronzetti che stanno facendo un inizio di stagione mostruoso. Come mi dico sempre conta come finisci, non come inizi.  
L’anno scorso noi Ferrari abbiamo iniziato bene e guarda come è andata...   
Sono pieno di emozioni e pensieri veloci, quando però lo vedo qua vicino a me appena sceso dalla sua macchina, ancora i caschi addosso e vicino a Val, vado subito da loro, stringo le mani e mi complimento, ci togliamo i caschi e ci appartiamo a parlare in attesa delle nostre interviste veloci in pista. E mentre Val parla io e Lewis stiamo qua e tutto lentamente svanisce.  
Ogni pensiero ossessivo, preoccupazione, convinzione disfattista.   
Charles, i miei limiti, qualunque cosa va via mentre sono qua che parlo con Lewis. Parliamo ovviamente di piste, di quel maledetto curvone che ci distruggerà tutti e mi chiede di Charles, io dico che non so come sta perché Mattia voleva mi preoccupassi solo delle Q3.   
Sono terzo, non è male considerando tutto. Però potevo essere primo.   
Mentre parlo con Lewis quello che prima mi sembrava un peso insormontabile, diventa una conversazione tranquilla e finisco per scherzare con lui malizioso su certe cose.   
Mi ricarica, mi basta mi stia vicino per farmi stare meglio. I problemi sono sempre lì, ma sono sopportabili quando è con me.   
  
\- Senti, adesso non ci sono più qualifiche per cui assicurati che Charles non si lapidi troppo! - Alzo un sopracciglio guardandolo perplesso.   
\- Si sta lapidando? - Chiedo dopo la press, mentre sfiliamo andando via.   
Lewis si appiccica a me e mi fa vedere il suo telefono, mi fa leggere un post di Charles su Istagram dove si insulta e si colpevolizza.   
\- Cazzo, si lapida davvero! - Esclamo io citando Lewis.   
\- È normale, è giovane e stava facendo degli ottimi tempi, poi per colpa sua è uscito... - Mi spiega. A volte credo che Lewis mi veda come uno emotivamente incapace di capire i drammi altrui, ma di drammi ne ho anche io visto che sono convinto di non essere più capace di vincere dei mondiali.   
\- Non è facile ovviamente... ma ce la farà, è forte. - Rispondo così invece di dire che me ne sarei occupato io. Forse sono un po’ geloso perché Lewis si preoccupa anche per Charles e non solo per me. Sono sciocchezze ovviamente.  
Lewis sospira scuotendo la testa e spingendomi.   
\- Hai la sensibilità di un cactus! Spero che qualcuno là dentro gli parli o lo farò io! -   
\- Tu sei il nemico, non dovresti parlarci! - Gli faccio notare ridendo.   
\- Allora significa che non puoi andare a letto col nemico... - Conclude accelerando mentre se ne va offeso. Penso che scherzasse. Ci rimango un attimo a cercare di capirlo, poi accelero e provo a rincorrerlo, lo chiamo ma lui sparisce facendomi il dito medio.   
Che scemo.   
  
Appena posso raggiungo Charles, era ovvio che ci parlassi, per chi mi prende?  
Quando lo trovo è seduto nella sala relax del motorhome della Ferrari a fissare uno schermo spento. Sospiro e scuoto la testa sedendomi con lui. Abbiamo finito la riunione post qualifiche per fare punti di situazioni e strategie ed è ora di cena, solitamente si va a cena in città anche se qua in ‘casa’ ci sono bar e ristoranti a nostra disposizione.   
\- Potremmo andare a cena fuori da qualche parte, Baku è bella, che ne dici? - Gli chiedo nonostante la mia intenzione fosse mangiare veloce e ficcarmi in camera con Lewis per scoparmi il nemico in tante posizioni.   
Charles salta sul posto e mi guarda coi suoi dolci occhioni tristi e pieni di rimpianti.   
\- Scusa ma non ho tanta fame... vai tu se ti va. Sai, non devi farlo solo perché mi vedi così... - Dire che è giù non rende l’idea e guardandolo con attenzione mi rendo conto che ha pianto e con la mia insensibilità glielo dico anche sedendomi con lui.  
\- Hai pianto? - Qua è mezzo vuoto perché sono andati già tutti via alla spicciolata e si sta svuotando ulteriormente. In cucina credo resti un cuoco in caso vogliamo mangiare qua e ci staranno maledicendo. Ho già mandato Antti e Britta via a riposare.   
Charles sorride con aria colpevole, mi metto nel divano con lui davanti ad uno schermo gigantesco spento. Io sto morendo di fame e poi voglio correre da Lewis ma non posso lasciarlo così.   
Parlavamo di responsabilità verso i giovani che vogliono emularci, ne ho uno qua che sta a pezzi ed è anche il mio compagno di scuderia.   
Cazzo.   
\- Vai a mangiare, non stare qua... io ora andrò... - In questo momento il cuoco rimasto mi chiede se vogliamo mangiare o se può chiudere la cucina, io così pentendomene gli chiedo se ci può portare una sola portata grande di qualcosa facile da mangiare senza impegno. Mi guarda alla richiesta e Charles mi fissa come se fossi scemo.   
\- Sì non so, patatine, affettato e formaggio... -   
\- Non sono cose leggerissime... - Mi sottolinea Charles perplesso.   
\- Davvero? Che cosa gli chiedo, del pesce al vapore? - Charles scuote la testa.   
\- Affettati e formaggi andranno bene... - Alla fine Charles si arrende e ridacchia.   
\- Così possono andarsene. -   
Mentre va via chiedo se può farci portare da bere dell’acqua, chiedo un litro e due bicchieri e poi comunico che possono chiudere bar e cucine senza problemi.   
\- Perché non vai? Vado anche io guarda... volevo solo fermarmi a capire un momento cosa... - Charles ci prova, ma io glielo impedisco.   
\- Ci sono passato, ci passo tutt’ora, per cui so come funziona. Ci penserai tutta la notte e tutta la gara. La cosa importante è esternare, se te lo tieni dentro è peggio. - Dico quello che mi ha sempre detto Lewis e ridacchio fra me e me. Non sono io quello bravo in queste cose, per me una pacca sulla schiena, un ‘la gara è domani’ e basta, però a me non è mai bastato, per cui provo la modalità Lewis, solo che si vede che non è la mia.   
Charles cerca di sorridere apprezzando i tentativi.  
Ben presto ci portano quanto chiesto, si assicurano che non vogliamo altro ed io gli faccio cenno con un gran sorriso simpatico di andare. Loro se ne vanno e in breve resta un silenzio completo, siamo totalmente soli qua e mi sembra così strano rispetto al giorno quando qua è pieno di gente e di caos.   
Mangio quello che ci ha portato mentre faccio delle tartine improvvisate e ne ficco una a forza in bocca a Charles che cerca di opporsi, poi si arrende e accetta ridendo.   
\- Non fare arrabbiare tuo zio che altrimenti ti do le legnate! - Lo rimprovero ridendo, mentre penso a come io e Lewis lo consideriamo nostro figlio, ma siccome lui ha perso suo padre non posso definirmi tale con lui.  
Charles sorride a sua volta mentre dubito si aspettasse questo da me, penso stia meglio. Forse gli basta qualcuno vicino che cerca di farlo stare meglio in qualche modo, che si preoccupa per lui.   
\- Devi pensare alla tua gara, non devi starmi così dietro. Io ho sbagliato e pago. - Sospiro e scuoto la testa.   
\- Beh se corri così domani sbaglierai ancora. - Dico più piatto. Lui mi guarda sorpreso della mia frase poco consolatoria.   
\- Seb sei pessimo a tirare su qualcuno! Lo sapevo che dovevo pensarci io! - La sua voce squillante non mi stupisce mentre spaventa Charles che sicuramente non se l’aspettava.   
Lewis si butta sul divano dalla mia parte, mi si mette praticamente addosso ed io lo fisso con sguardo sottile per capire se ha intenzione di far sapere al piccolo che stiamo insieme.   
\- Sorpresa! Io e Seb siamo amici! - Esclama lui rispondendo alla mia domanda. Ok cominciamo col fargli sapere che siamo tanto amici.   
\- Non sembra da fuori. O meglio si capisce che andate d’accordo, specie negli ultimi anni, ma così... -   
\- Se qualcuno lo becca qua dentro è la fine del mondo, lo sai vero? - Dico sottintendendo di tenerselo per sé. Charles annuisce in fretta.   
\- Perché devi spaventarlo? - Mi chiede Lewis prendendomi di mano la tartina che mi sono fatto e mangiandosela.   
\- Non lo spavento, sono realista. Deve tenerselo per sé, le nostre posizioni sono particolari, siamo i due rivali principali nella F1, abbiamo dei veti! -   
\- Ah adesso lo ammetti che abbiamo dei veti! -   
\- La gente non può sapere che ci sono dei veti in F1! -   
\- Ma non li hanno tutti... vero? - Charles supera lo shock dei nostri battibecchi da fidanzati per una domanda che lo preoccupa.   
\- No non tutti, ma Mercedes e Ferrari sì, specie i primi piloti e se quei piloti hanno vinto svariati mondiali a testa... - Specifico io per fargli capire che è importante non trapeli QUANTO io e Lewis ci adoriamo. Non usiamo il termine ‘amiamo’ però è quello ovviamente.   
Il piccolo resta con la bocca aperta con la mezza tartina di prima in mano, così gliela prendo e gliela rimetto dentro.   
\- Almeno adesso ha altro a cui pensare piuttosto che i suoi errori in pista... - Dico prendendo il mio bicchiere d’acqua che bevo. Lewis mi prende anche quello e ci beve sopra. Tutto questo è così da coppia che mi piace troppo per controllarlo.   
\- Senti chi parla, mister ‘ho sbagliato così tanto che non merito di vincere!’ - Lo fisso male.   
\- IO NON DICO CHE NON MERITO DI VINCERE! - Strillo più forte di quello che volevo e mi riprendo il bicchiere bevendo a mia volta.   
\- No, stai solo vita natural durante a pensare a tutti i tuoi errori e a quello che non è andato finchè non sei così ossessionato che ti posso uccidere! - Puntualizza mangiando dal nostro piatto. Per lui è tutto leggero e divertente, oggi. Lewis sta facendo quello che farei io di solito, mentre io cercavo di fare quello che fa lui. Quanto siamo scemi.   
\- Beh è normale farlo. -   
\- No, a volte devi chiudere e ricominciare da capo. Archiviare l’errore. -   
\- Ma è giusto capirlo! - dico.   
\- Certo, è giusto, però non devi pensarci troppo. Ci stai poco a capire dove hai sbagliato. Poi basta. Chiudi e vai oltre. Pagina nuova. Domani è un’altra storia. - Lewis la fa facile come la faccio io quando devo consolare qualcuno, e poi mi rimprovera perché sono insensibile. Lo fisso con sguardo sottile e seccato, ma sento che Charles alla fine se la ride.   
\- Siete molto più che amici... - E a questo punto ci giriamo insieme e lo fissiamo, Lewis spunta dalla mia spalla su cui appoggia il mento per fissarlo bene con tanto di occhi sgranati.   
\- Cioè? - Chiediamo in tandem. Il piccoletto scoppia a ridere finalmente. Grazie al cielo.   
\- Fratelli! Sembrate fratelli! - E sospiriamo. Meglio se sembriamo fratelli. Non lo siamo, scopiamo come ricci, ma va bene fratelli.   
\- Beh, è complicato essere completamente sé stessi in questo ambiente. Ci sono sempre troppe persone e regole e cose da ricordare. Non è facile. - Cerco di spiegare perché ci tengo tanto al riserbo. Basta poco perché la cosa sbagliata venga vista dalle persone sbagliate e arrivano gli scandali. Io non potrei reggerli, Lewis sì perché è abituato, intorno a lui girano sempre un sacco di drammi e critiche per tutto quel che fa. Che si diverte troppo, che è troppo frivolo, che secondo loro non si impegna abbastanza e che è solo la Mercedes ad essere brava e non lui. Insomma, di cagate ne dicono e lui è un muro di gomma, gli rimbalzano e va avanti. È molto più forte di me e lo dimostra che ultimamente vince come una macchina. Io ci provo e lo desidero e non ci riesco. E forse non ci riuscirò mai.  
Vedi?   
Il suo pensiero tipico è ‘non ho vinto oggi, vincerò domani’ insomma, lui e la sua famosa positività. Io invece sono realista e a volte il realismo mi spinge ad essere negativo.   
Ma quel che conta è sorridere e tenere lontani gli altri che cercano di assorbire ogni curiosità solo perché sono morbosi.   
\- Ho imparato a sorridere per tenere lontani i curiosi. Io odio fare del sensazionalismo intorno a me, infatti non ho social e rilascio poche informazioni sulla mia vita privata. - Spiego.   
\- Lo vedo... - Dice Charles facendo un sorrisino ed indicando Lewis che continua a mangiarmi e bermi dalla mano. - Quando nessuno vede avete un atteggiamento totalmente diverso. - Fa lui.   
Ovviamente si devia dal discorso principale e così sgomito Lewis.   
\- Insomma se sei venuto per consolarlo, dovresti farlo meglio. -   
\- Ma io l’ho fatto! - Esclama raddrizzandosi e guardandomi, mi giro meglio verso di lui e finisce che siamo qua appiccicati sul divano, lui quasi tutto su di me a fissarci davvero vicini come se dovessimo baciarci. E Charles qua che osserva tutto, perso.   
\- Di solito dici cose romantiche del tipo ‘Sfogati, dì come ti senti perché se lo tieni dentro è peggio...’ - Lewis ridacchia.   
\- Sono cose romantiche? - Sono quelle che mi diceva l’anno scorso. Per me sono romantiche.   
\- Ragazzi, sono davvero colpito che ci tenete tanto a me. Sono anche onorato. Ora sto meglio, davvero. Non serve mi dite nulla. Cercherò di seguire i vostri consigli. Domani è un altro giorno. - Charles capisce che finchè non starà meglio non lo lasceremo in pace, ma penso che qualcosa di buono alla fine l’abbiamo fatto.   
Lewis si mangia l’ultimo pezzo di tartina ed io resto ancora molto affamato così sospiro e lo fisso torvo, sempre vicini come siamo.   
\- A domani non ci arriviamo se sto affamato non la pianta. - Lewis mi fa la linguaccia e me la fa così vicina che a stento domo la voglia di succhiargliela. Lo fa apposta. Sa che non posso fare tutto quello che voglio.   
\- Vado a vedere se c’è qualcosa da mangiare? - Chiede Charles, forse si sente in colpa perché siamo qua per lui. Così Lewis coglie la palla al balzo ed accetta, Charles si alza e va in cucina. Appena è fuori vista, gli prendo il viso con una mano e lo tiro verso di me baciandolo su quella bocca carnosa che non posso non toccare tutte le volte che mi sta così vicino.   
\- Non ti fidavi di me, eh? - Sussurro fra un bacio e l’altro frettoloso.   
Lewis ride mettendo la sua mano fra le mie gambe.   
\- No, sei così insensibile che avevo paura per il piccolo... -   
Così anche la mia mano finisce sul suo pacco che è sempre così pieno, gli lecco la bocca.   
\- Come vedi è vivo e vegeto. -   
\- E sta tornando! - Così ritiriamo mani, lingue e bocche e torniamo dritti normali.   
Charles ha in mano qualcosa che spero sia cibo e sorride e sicuramente avrà un bel ricordo di Baku, oltre che quello brutto delle qualifiche di oggi.   
Spero dopotutto di aver fatto qualcosa di buono a parte farmi battere come al solito dal mio ragazzo che poi, per par condicio, batterò io a letto.   
  


/Lew/

Cazzo!   
Fanculo!  
Fanculo Cazzo!  
Uffa.  
Non doveva andare così, volevo vincere, potevo farlo, se non c’era quella stronzata ce la facevo, è stato un momento. Avrei potuto vincere. Invece sono secondo dietro a Val, il problema non è essere dietro Val, il problema è che oggi potevo vincere e non l’ho fatto.  
Mi irrita, mi scoccia un sacco.   
Val quest’anno fa la sua gara ed è giusto così, non voglio assolutamente che mi privilegi, se vinco lo devo fare perché lo merito, ma quando lo merito e non vinco mi irrita profondamente. Oggi era mia la gara.   
Sono pieno di nervoso al punto che saluto e mi complimento con Val ma vorrei correre da qualche parte a gridare perché c’ho i nervi a fior di pelle e non so che genere di interviste farò.   
Sono ancora chinato a sistemare delle cose per terra quando sento un tocco sulla schiena. Una mano mi tocca intima e scende appena verso il fianco mentre l’altra spunta cercandomi.  
Seb.   
Lo riconoscerei fra mille mani. Senza girarmi alzo la mia per dargliela e salutarlo, sono ancora scocciato. Vedendo che non me la prende mi volto rimanendo piegato e noto che la sua mano mi indica di raddrizzarmi, ha un che di polemico.   
Lui è polemico!   
\- Avanti alzati che ti saluto come si deve! - Esclama senza filtri. Io seccato mi alzo mentre gli prendo lo stesso la mano e ce la stringiamo. A questo punto sembra contento mentre ci guardiamo attraverso i caschi con le visiere alzate.   
\- Avete fatto l’ennesima doppietta, non sei contento? - Lo chiede sapendo la risposta perché lui mi conosce, lui sa. Vorrei dargli una testata sinceramente. Perché mi fa sta domanda?   
\- Certo che lo sono! - Ma è una risposta a doppia lettura e lui sa bene, vicino a me c’è Val e non voglio che capisca che sono scocciato, mi dispiacerebbe per lui.   
Gli occhi blu di Seb hanno un guizzo ironico, come comunica bene con questi occhi. Ma bravo, visto che sai già tutto perché fai domande sceme?   
\- Sicuramente! - Risponde sempre ironico. Io scuoto la testa e torno a fare quello che stavo facendo.   
Seb mi lascia in pace e mentre aspettiamo di rispondere alle solite domande nel parco chiuso, noto che si coccola in modo particolare Val. È tutto carino e simpatico e tocca-tocca con lui e Val che sorride arrossendo immaginandosi chissà cosa.   
Seb lo fa apposta per stuzzicarmi perché adora farlo, ma gioca col fuoco.   
Perché ho un ragazzo sadico e scemo?   
Finalmente Val va a rispondere alle domande del giornalista ed io e Seb rimaniamo in parte in attesa del nostro turno, siamo senza casco ora e il suo viso finalmente bellissimo perché ha la barba normale.   
\- Non puoi vincere sempre. - Dice diretto. Io sospiro scocciato.   
\- Ma va, davvero? - Rispondo senza nascondere il mio reale stato d’animo. Seb così scoppia a ridere.   
\- Sei adorabile quando fai il principe imbronciato! - Ed ovviamente il nervoso sale esponenzialmente con la voglia di dargli una testata.  
\- Tu sei confuso sul metodo di consolazione... quando uno è già scocciato non puoi punzecchiarlo perché altrimenti ottieni l’effetto opposto! -   
\- Davvero? Mi pare che stai tirando ben fuori il tuo nervoso. - Silenzio. Seb mi guarda sempre sereno e con aria di sfida. - Non stai meglio? - Così mi fermo e ci rifletto. Piego la testa possibilista e mi rendo conto che ha ragione.   
\- Beh solo perché ho ammesso che sono scocciato. -   
\- Hai passato un anno a dirmi di tirare fuori come mi sento. Per te il metodo non vale? - Alla fine sospiro. Ha tutte le risposte pronte ed alla fine non so cosa dire e non devo dire nulla perché vengo chiamato per le mie domande di rito. Con la coda dell’occhio vedo Seb fare ancora il carino con Val e vorrei proprio separarli. Non è che sono geloso, ma so che Val ha sogni erotici su me e Seb insieme a lui, cosa che non succederà mai, e non ci posso fare nulla. Mi irrita vederli così, anche se lui direbbe che sono irritato perché non sono al centro dei loro pensieri.   
Lui mi vede così egocentrico.   
  
Finita la tortura delle domande nel parco chiuso, corro come mio solito in bagno prima della festa del podio perché se non piscio me la faccio addosso e ho ancora un po’ di nervoso dentro che macina, anche se devo ammettere che sto meglio.  
Seb ha qualche potere che ancora non ho capito, ma ce l’ha.   
Poco dopo puntuale come un orologio spunta il suo viso splendido, con quegli occhi splendidi e quella barba finalmente splendida. Sono così felice che stia bene, mi sorride radioso e per un momento realizzo che è terzo, di nuovo, e che di nuovo la Ferrari non ha fatto meglio delle Mercedes. Ma lui è qua con un sorrisone a chiudere a chiave il bagno per infilarmi le mani nella patta della tuta mentre me la stavo richiudendo.   
Salto e mi divincolo ma lui mi insegue e mi afferra l’erezione mentre con la bocca arriva al mio collo e me lo bacia parlandoci sopra:   
\- Il mio adorabile principe imbronciato. Sai perché mi piace quando sei così? - Senza volerlo accentuo il broncio e ci guardo riflessi allo specchio mentre mi ritrovo fra le sue braccia, appoggiato al suo petto e lentamente rilasso ogni parte di me contro di lui, anche la testa contro la sua, coi brividi che partono da sotto e da sopra.   
\- Sicuro che ti piaccia quando sono capriccioso? - Non penso di essere capriccioso, quando non vinco qualcosa che potevo vincere sono sempre così, questo non è capriccio. Al massimo è perfezionismo.   
Anche se secondo lui credo sia essere permalosi.   
\- Perché così posso tirarti su. Emotivamente e fisicamente. - La mano lavora nella mia erezione e mentre i brividi mi rilassano via via diventando lentamente piacere, un sorriso che non volevo far uscire, viene fuori. - E come ti tiro su io, non ci riesce nessuno. - Poi si ferma e mi guarda da vicino smettendo di parlarmi al collo. - Vero? - Così scoppio a ridere e mi volto spalmando le mie labbra sulle sue.   
\- Del regno degli imbecilli tu sei il presidente! - Esclamo così di nuovo felice anche se non dovrei esserlo. O forse dovrei, visto che lui non sembra tanto turbato e seccato dal suo terzo posto.   
\- Un presidente è sempre un presidente! - Ecco, cosa poteva dire? Così ci baciamo e ridiamo e lui continua a prendersi il suo premio personale perché evidentemente per lui un podio è sempre un regalo al contrario di me che è bello solo se sono primo.   
Ho un brutto carattere, me ne rendo conto ora mentre mi confronto a lui che la prende semplice e senza troppi drammi.  
Quest’uomo ha tanti doni, forse non vincerà il suo stramaledetto mondiale in rossa, ma per quanto mi riguarda ha vinto il premio come miglior essere umano del mondo.   
Mentre ci baciamo alzo le braccia e infilo le dita sulla sua nuca dove i capelli sono corti al solito taglio semplice. La barba mi solletica e Seb smette di masturbarmi perché finisce per farmi tante coccole, mi abbraccia per bene, mi stringe e mi scalda così.   
Non ti merito a volte, ma penso che sia un rapporto di scambi reciproci. So che ci sono quando ha bisogno lui, quindi è giusto che se ho bisogno di essere riportato sul pianeta Terra, arrivi lui.   
\- Sei una bella persona, lo sai? - Sussurro sulle sue labbra, guardandolo negli occhi da vicino con aria beata e serena. Lui, contento di avermi rilassato come si deve, annuisce.   
\- Lo so, saresti perso senza di me. - Ridacchio e rimango un attimo a guardarlo.   
Non siamo perfetti, entrambi abbiamo tanti difetti, è vero. Sia come persone, che come fidanzati e come piloti... insomma, io detesto perdere e l’idea di non vincere più e guardare un altro che non sia Seb vincere al mio posto mi irrita molto, non so se sono davvero pronto. Idealmente si dicono tante cose e tutti vogliamo bene a Charles perché è difficile il contrario, ma Charles è più un affare di Seb, ovvero... subentrerà a lui, non a me. Ma vedo che Seb la sta affrontando a testa alta in qualche modo. Per me è facile nel momento in cui non ho vicino a me un Charles pronto a subentrarmi, ho Val che è un ottimo pilota e sta facendo bene, ma è qua da molto ed è sempre stato il mio secondo. Lo vedo e lo vedrò sempre così, anche se ora sta andando alla grande.   
Per cui non avendolo mai visto come Seb vede Charles, ovvero il suo ‘erede’, e vedendo che ora invece inizia a vincere su di me... beh ho i miei effettivi problemi con la questione.  
È davvero lui quello che mi subentrerà? Devo prepararmi a passare il testimone a lui?   
Se così fosse, non so se sarei davvero pronto.  
Ho detto tante cose a Seb in relazione a Charles, ma lui è più maturo di me e forse più altruista di me. Ora che mi ci trovo, che sto assaggiando cosa si prova a non essere il primo del team, non sempre almeno, non a risultati alla mano, mi chiedo davvero... insomma, ci riuscirei? Potrei farlo? Non è facile come quando lo diciamo agli altri.   
Guardo Seb per un istante prima di sciogliermi e lo vedo comunque sereno in qualche modo e non so come fa. Ma lo ammiro. Lo ammiro profondamente. Sei una splendida persona, Seb. Non credo tu sappia quanto lo sei e so che pensi lo stesso di me, ma io non mi ci sento sempre. Ma io sarei davvero perso senza di te e solo io lo so.   
Quando usciamo sono un altro Lew, sono di nuovo quello sereno, felice e positivo, innamorato della vita e del mondo e la festa sul podio, sempre grazie al mio presidente degli imbecilli, è spettacolare. 


End file.
